


new years eve.

by ledara



Category: Clare Siobhan Sims
Genre: Suicidal Tendencies, nathan really loses his mom and grandma in the span of like 2 minutes whOops, noelle’s sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledara/pseuds/ledara
Summary: if yall comment i’ll leave some background on this piece lmao i’m LAZY
Kudos: 4





	new years eve.

noelle’s sitting at the poolside, kicking her legs, talking to uncle kaiden. she feels a little lost. a little found, too. 

nathan comes up behind her. she can tell it’s her son because of his footfalls. eerily silent, but on the downbeat, a soft thump. 

a mother always knows. 

she leans her head back. it rests on his legs, as his huge black coat billows around her, keeping her warm against the nipping breeze of the cool night air. 

charlie rose nearly died this morning. it will soon be time to see her own mother go. 

nathan looks down at her, amused. noelle looks younger. the deep worn lines of sadness have smoothed, and she’s put on a slight smile. 

"mom?" he asks, shuffling around and squatting down beside her. he dips two fingers into the pool, and immediately shudders. feels like he’ll get frostbite. still, he doesnt pull back. lets the ice swirl and crystallize around his fingers. 

noelle’s legs are submerged, kicking gently. they look a pale blue. 

"mom?" he repeats. "are you okay?"

noelle turns her soft, small smile to him. she rests her head on his shoulder, and slumps. 

"never better." she mumbles. except. it sounds wrong. 

nathan lets her words swim around his mind, trying to figure out what seemed off about them. until he realizes. he misheard the order. 

_"better? never."_

"mama?" he asks urgently, turning to her. he shakes her a little. 

noelle, pale and cold to the touch, doesn’t respond.

**Author's Note:**

> if yall comment i’ll leave some background on this piece lmao i’m LAZY


End file.
